Crowley Thoranis
• Highlord Thoranis |race= Human |gender=Male |age=30 |height= 6'2" |weight= 181 lbs |birthplace =Stratholme City |residence=Redholm County |guild=The Scarlet ConclaveWyrmrest Accord Crôwlêy - WoW Armory |affiliations=Scarlet Crusade Kingdom of Lordaeron Order of the Silver Hand Silver Hand Remnants |alignment=Lawful Evil |faction=Alliance |class=Paladin |factionicon = https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/504406461154328577.png?v=1}} Highlord Crowley Thoranis (born June 21st, Year 3 ADP)Highlord Thoranis - Total Roleplay 3 is the leader of the Scarlet Conclave and a convinced fanatic of the Light, having been inducted into the Crusade at a young age. He is known for his militant and manipulative ways. Physical Description Crowley Thoranis could only be described as a stern and imperious man. Holding himself up with a visible sense of pride and a stiff back, his usual stance fitting an army officer. He possessed angular features and fair skin, with dark brown hair that was well-kept on his head, only a few strands falling onto his forehead. His body was sinewy and lean, though what musculature he had was defined quite well, as though he was coming out of a state of mild malnutrition. Broad shoulders, a well-shaven face, and a half-lidded expression: an air of arrogance surrounds him. His armor was just as extravagant as he. Regardless of whether he was wearing either his battle plate or ceremonial plate, both sets are kept well polished and marked with seals written in crimson ink and adhered to his pauldrons with red wax. His ceremonial plate was mostly golden, with black and red accents. The seals were hung from the rims of his pauldrons while his mask had glowing blue eye sockets on its face-plate that made his gaze lifeless but bright. The leggings were ebon plate with gold trimmings. Crowley’s battle plate was usually reserved for proper combat and was a deep crimson color with uneven pauldrons and no helmet. Flying in the face of enemies with an unprotected head, he wears this set as a kind of spiteful gesture. No matter what set he might be wearing, he always has a set of badges on his person. When wearing his tabard of the Crimson Legion, a Scarlet Crusade badge is pinned to it while a Silver hand may otherwise be seen. He always wears a crimson, blue or violet great-cloak, matching whatever set of armor he is wearing at the moment. Six pouches with golden buckles and crimson-stained leather line his waist along the belt, as does a hunting knife on his hip. Attached to a belt ring via strap is a spyglass used to view faraway persons, places and objects. Also hanging from his hip by a thick chain is a libram of the Light, that radiates holy energy. It is both a spell-book and a prayer book. Another book hangs from his girdle as well now, bound in red leather and bearing no markings. He also wears a Scarlet signet ring, and a pin showing a half-risen sun, with waving rays emanating. Weapons Though he had a plethora of unimportant weapons on his person at all times, notable a series of daggers in case he should lose his primary and a flail hooked to his waist, he had two named weapons and a named sword and shield, all acquired by numerous means. Crowley has an army of weapons aside from these, though they are much less remarkable. Lartanian, Highblade of Thoranis The weapon he uses most is a greatsword by the name of Lartanian, with an ebony handle and crossguard jeweled with rubies, the handle being wrapped in embossed leather. The blade is a runed burgundy color, though the blade is a gleaming silver, along the side of the blade, etched in Common is a phrase: "Light be present in thy blood." Besides the inset jewels along the hilt, a series of three purity seals hang from the metal crossguard, enchanting the blade with holy magics that would wreathe the blade in a yellowish-red flame, searing the flesh of the Scarlet Highlord's enemies and dealing particularly grievous blows against the undead and demonic. The weapon is named after Crowley's grandfather, who died in the second war, a Paladin of the Silver Hand. The Eye of Justice A large black and brass mace, the Eye was created by Crowley by the smith of an order of allied Argent Crusaders. The head is lined with large, angular blades to add to the pulverizing properties of the massive mace, allowing the flesh of the undead and cultists that the Highlord may be up against to be mangled wholly. The crest of Lordaeron is inset in red on both the top of the shaft and the bottom of the grip. Similarly to Lartanian, this weapon's head can be seen engulfed in an orange flame, which can be flung from the top of the weapon a short distance. To fit it's name, if wanted, a glowing crimson outline of an eye can be brought to hover over the killing end. The entire length of the grip is etched with scripture, brass-colored lettering on onyx metal. Dyrath and Thodrum A sword and shield, named respectively after the Dwarven brothers that forged them for Crowley. The shield, which is often called the Bulwark of the Light, is a stark white with a red outline and a large and bright symbol of the Scarlet Crusade, the flame, on it's face. This shield is also covered in seals and protects against shadow magics such as those of Warlocks and Death Knights, it covers most of his body. The blade, on the other hand, lacks any written decorations. It is a fine steel blade with inklike decorations, looking like veins flowing up the length of the blade, contrasting the rest of the metal with a dark color. The hilt is similar but the center of the handguard is set with an amethyst gem. Armor The Highlord's armor varies from time to time but there are some sets of plate he prefers to wear over others. Battleplate Crowley's battleplate is a dark crimson with the left pauldron being oversized compared to the right, a tool used to bash his shoulder into his foes. The rest of the armor is a thick, dark red metal made to be strong enough to withstand a few blows and better protect the leader of the Conclave. The gauntlets of this set are scaled, with sharp fingertips to allow Crowley to fight back against his assailants even when lacking a weapon, while his sabatons possess thick and hefty soles which make for a mighty force behind a kick that he might throw out. The armor does not possess a helmet to match, only bearing a hood that is attached to a similarly colored cloak of maroon with a golden trim. The main body of the cloak bears a large, red Lordaeron 'L' stitched into it. Ceremonial Set An extravagant display, Crowley's ceremonial plate is similar to the 'judgement armor' worn by some Paladins but is notably lacking the plate-skirt that is often attributed to it. Rather than wearing the lower-half of the armor, Crowley has opted to switch it out for black greaves with golden trimmings. The edges of the bulky pauldrons are lined with papers sealed to them with cardinal wax, hanging down to obscure the upper part of the Highlord's arms with yellowing paper covered in miniscule black ink, repeating over and over hymns and sections of many holy librams of the Crusade and the old Silver Hand. The gauntlets of this set are noticeably less vicious than those of the battle plate, though the soles of his boots retain the same thickness, also unlike the other commonly used armor set, there is a faceplate assigned to this armor, with glowing blue sockets on a black mask with a golden outline. Similarly, there is a hood to cover the rest of the head, of black fabric and golden trim. House Thoranis Set Much like the previous set of armor, this set involves a judgement-style base, with legs. Though it is all in purple and adorned with symbols of a dark violet rose defined in silver, as well as numerous Lordaeron 'L' badges and Silver Hand pins, it is often used to hide his affiliation with the Scarlet Crusade and the color of violet was used by his family prior to the fall of the Kingdom. This disguise set is less commonly used by Crowley than the other two. Miscellaneous Sets The Highlord also possesses a Quel'thalas set all in blue and silver, a Stormwind set, depicting a lion in blue and gold and an Argent set, fitting of a Paladin. All of these but the first are used to hide his identity and allegiance, the first one being open-faced and a show of solidarity to the Quel'dorei, who he so admires for their services for the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron, despite the withdrawal ordered by Anasterian. Personality Crowley is a manipulative personality, seeking to bend others to his uses and will, unless he should properly care for them. Those he does care about are certain to be well protected, as years in the Crusade have left him with a strong sense of brotherhood for those he deems worthy. His demeanor comes off as overtly regal and militant, holding himself with a high degree of confidence, arrogance exuding from him. He views most unfaithful and void-- or fel-tainted peoples to be uncouth, though he can tolerate them only because he has to. Compared to most typical Scarlets however, he can be much more reasonable, following his idol, the Ashbringer's, tenets which preach nobility and purity and zeal, though only directed at those deserving of it. Those deserving of it are always the undead and their sympathizers, though at times, Crowley can seemingly define his own interpretation of who is deserving of his 'righteous' justice. Despite his vigorous zeal, he is not one to quickly fling himself into physical combat and can be reasoned with fairly well. History Early Life Crowley was born in Stratholme to Leadric Thoranis, a Silver Hand Paladin in the Eastweald of Lordaeron, working from the Silver Hand Bastion, and Jessica Thoranis who was a Clergywoman and skilled seamstress working clerical duties in the Alonsus Chapel and doing tailoring work on the side. Early on, at the age of ten, he was introduced properly to the Light, being taught the basics of a Paladin's work, before he could become a squire under his own father's wing after four more years. He was not a popular child, being constantly taken up in his works for school and the Hand as well as being a generally unpleasant person to be around, he was often restricted to his own home by his very own will. The day he could finally ascend into the ranks of the Silver Hand never truly came. When he was fourteen, the city of Stratholme burnt, returning one day with the rest of his family from the Capital City of Lordaeron to find their home in flames. The Silver Hand in shambles and their home turned to ash and rubble, they wandered destitute for some time, until Lordaeron fully collapsed against the weight of the Scourge. Post-Third War All that they could find was the Scarlet Crusade being formed in the newly anointed Scarlet Bastion in Stratholme, their old home. Crowley joined enthusiastically, willing to give anything for his homeland and his city, the destruction of which he blamed wholly on the Scourge rather than the Prince, Arthas. He offered himself to the flame willingly and worked on the walls of fortifications until he became of age to be useful in combat. He finished his training as a Paladin under the Crusade and because of this, was indoctrinated to the point of suicidal faith and loyalty, his entire life being molded by the ideals of the Scarlet Crusade. His service was generally in the region in north eastern Tirisfal by the Scarlet Monastery, where he found himself assigned to a patrol team with Gerard Crawford, moving between the multiple crusader outposts under the Crusade's command and the Monastery itself. It was on these routine missions that he formed a good friendship with Crawford. As the Crusade began to split and pressure began to mount on the forces of the flame, Crowley was moved to help the garrison of Tyr's Hand, where he trained himself further in the ways of the Light. Wrath of the Lich King When Acherus came to the Scarlet Enclave, all of the Thoranis brothers were initially there to help defend Havenshire. Crowley, having demonstrated great bravery, which was in truth, simply zealous fervor, was field promoted to Crusade-Captain when his direct superior fell in battle. This rank did not last long, as Havenshire fell to the Scourge and so did New Avalon, his status as Captain was revoked and the gates to Tyr's Hand were closed, giving him no reason to hold field command. The Scarlet Onslaught, having fled from the battle for the Enclave to New Hearthglen under the command of High General Abbendis, were traitors in the eyes of Crowley. Even now he views them with great derision, blaming them in part for the death of his older brother. Renegades During the Cataclysm, the schism of the Scarlet Crusade occurred, the Scarlet Renegades, led by Joseph the Awakened, stormed the Monastery and threw a coup against the Crusade as it was led by Renault Mograine and High Inquisitor Whitemane. During this schism, Crowley made a show of his loyalty, fighting against the Renegades alongside the Scarlet loyalists. He would come to regret this. It was during this time that Crowley began to become disillusioned with the organization that had helped to form him into who he was from the day he found them. Post-Renegades After the Renegades were thoroughly crushed and completely driven out from the ranks of the Crusade, Crowley began to realize the truth as he had heard from the gospel of the Renegades about the lesser Mograine. He had always seemed to be a weaker and crueler man, less stalwart in the faith than his father, the Ashbringer, Alexandros Mograine. It was because of this apparent lack of faith, will and strength that Crowley began to accept the truth that the Ashbringer died at his own son's hands. Because of this revelation, he realized that the Crusade had to be brought back to it's roots, not reformed or rebuilt but brought into the past. He began to plot with his most trusted comrade, Gerard, on how best to desert the Crusade and fulfill his plan to remake the Crusade of old. Desertion When the time finally came, just as the war against the Iron Horde began, Thoranis and Crawford, along with a handful of other Alexandros-idolizing veterans of the Crusade sprung into action, fleeing the Monastery with haste. Most of the small retinue perished as they fled, being killed by loyalists as they ran from the Monastery, or being picked off by undead, be they Scourge or Forsaken, in the forests of Tirisfal. Any who survived, save for Crowley and Gerard, succumbed to their wounds later. From there, the pair made their way south, stowing away on a series of small boats and trekking arduous journeys southwards, to the city of Stormwind. It was in the Elwynn region of the Kingdom of Stormwind, in Goldshire, that they decided on forming a Scarlet Conclave, to bring back the righteous and pure ideals of the Crusade as it was when it followed the tenets of Alexandros Mograine. The Scarlet Conclave The first action the now-Highlord Thoranis took was to appoint Crawford as his Beastmaster and begin searching for other likeminded souls, whether a veteran of the Crusade or simply a faithful person with a hatred for the unholy. One of their earliest initiates, who would later become instrumental to the development of the Conclave and the Highlord's future was a pyromancer and citizen of New Avalon who had lived under the Crusade, Eirdwen Leah. , painted.]] Gaining notoriety for their aid against a small band of rogue Death Knights that assailed Stormwind for weeks, the Conclave became known for their unprecedented sense of nobility and comparatively, tolerance for the people of Stormwind. During a deployment in Duskwood against the same Death Knights, Eirdwen Leah was made the interim Flameweaver of the Conclave, a rank which would later be assigned to her permanently. Even now the Conclave persists, through all it's hardships and hatreds from the public, seeking to revive the ideas of the first Ashbringer. Quotes :"Despite all the Crusade did, despite all the Crusade became, it started with pure intent. It should return to that." :"I think not." :"The Scarlet Crusade, if well tempered, is the answer to all of the Light's problems. We are willing to do what the Argents are not, even if necessary." :"I shall be an arbiter of the Light's Will, an instrument of it's righteous justice; with it I shall visit doom unto the enemies of Lordaeron." Trivia *Crowley is a cat person. *Crowley has a disdain for Alterac due to it's criminal ties and betrayal of the Alliance **Crowley also doesn't like the Gilnean Kingdom, because he thinks it abandoned Lordaeron. *Crowley has a fantasy of restoring the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron, despite not wanting to be a monarch. *Crowley has a respect for the Quel'dorei as a staunch ally of humanity and Lordaeron in particular. Notes and references Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Characters Category:Alliance